O Estranho Caso das Cartas de Amor
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Asahi vem recebendo cartas de amor anônimas e decide compartilhar o assunto com os colegas de time.


O Estranho Caso das Cartas de Amor

\- Ei, olhem só! O Ás da Karasuno continua arrasando corações!

\- N-Não fale assim, Tanaka-san.

Um constrangido Asahi tentou conter a animação do colega de time, mas foi em vão. Ryuu saltitava por entre os armários do vestiário, sacudindo a nova carta de amor que o maior encontrara junto ao seu par de uwabaki naquela manhã. Os demais colegas de time assistiam a tudo sorrindo. Para eles, era engraçado ver um cara grande e forte como Azumane, apontado por muitos alunos como delinquente, ficando vermelho como um tomate diante da menor provocação. Era um poço de timidez!

\- O que está escrito? – Hinata perguntou, esticando os pés para tentar ler a correspondência anônima nas mãos de Tanaka.

\- "Você é um herói dentro e fora de quadra. Seu coração é bondoso e forte. Quero te ver voando alto, sem medo" – o atacante leu a frase com uma voz afetada, numa imitação grotesca de colegial inocente.

\- I-isso não tem graça! – Asahi procurou impor respeito, mas a voz falhou. Sabia que os amigos não agiam daquela forma por maldade, porém, não conseguia evitar: sentia a vergonha queimando no rosto sempre que se tornava o centro das atenções. A situação era ainda mais incômoda quando se tratava de um assunto amoroso!

\- Não ligue! Ele tira sarro, mas é porque gostaria de receber essas cartas também. E não recebeu nenhuma.

Daichi pareceu atingir o coração de Tanaka. O tom de gozação do camisa cinco da Karasuno desapareceu na hora e Ryuu ficou paralisado, como se fosse uma estátua. A carta escorregou de seus dedos e teria caído no chão caso não fosse salva por Hinata. O ruivo devolveu a correspondência a Asahi, um tanto corado.

\- D-Desculpe, Azumane-san! Eu só queria ler por curiosidade. Deve ser muito legal receber essas correspondências de amor!

\- Ah, por favor, não precisa se desculpar, Hinata. Pode ler, sem problemas – o mais alto respondeu, com sua habitual gentileza. Entendia que o pequeno corvo estava entrando naquela certa idade em que o interesse pelo namoro começa a aflorar – Fui eu quem trouxe o assunto até vocês, afinal.

Já era a sexta carta que recebia em duas semanas. Todas tinham o mesmo padrão: uma mensagem curta impressa em uma folha de papel deixada em seu armário junto ao par de calçados que usava nas dependências da escola. Não havia qualquer tipo de identificação – nenhuma assinatura ou perfume, nem mesmo marca de beijo de batom. A admiradora secreta deixava apenas suas palavras lisonjeiras como forma de demonstrar afeição.

Descobrira a primeira carta em uma manhã de terça-feira, acompanhado por Daichi e Suga. Ele ficou paralisado de vergonha e os colegas de time fizeram a algazarra de sempre, bagunçando os cabelos compridos e lhe dando alguns soquinhos amigáveis na barriga. Logo contaram a novidade aos colegas de time. Os jogadores da Karasuno ficaram curiosos com a situação, muito embora Asahi procurasse não se deixar levar pela ideia de que tinha uma admiradora secreta. Acreditava que tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido, pois era bem possível que alguma menina distraída tivesse deixado a carta em seu armário de calçados por engano.

Então, a cena então se repetiu uma vez. E depois outra. E outra... Logo, os colegas passaram a esperar que ele viesse todos os dias com uma nova carta de amor em mãos. Asahi não se incomodava de compartilhar o conteúdo das declarações com os colegas. Sentia-se feliz por ter alguém com quem conversar a respeito e, bom, já estava habituado às piadas. Certa vez, encontrou Nishinoya e Tanaka escondidos na sala dos armários para calçados, à espera da remetente misteriosa. Os dois rapazes, porém, não tiveram sorte em encontrá-la.

Receber cartas de amor naquela altura da vida tinha um sabor agridoce. Durante todo o colegial, tivera de ouvir comentários nada lisonjeiros sobre sua aparência e seu suposto comportamento desregrado, de modo que pensava que jamais conseguiria chamar a atenção de alguém. Agora, faltando pouco mais de um semestre para deixar a Karasuno, descobriu que despertava o interesse de uma pessoa que preferia manter o anonimato. Toda a situação enchia sua cabeça de dúvida e, por isso mesmo, sentia-se melhor falando sobre o tema com os companheiros de quadra.

\- Então, essa carta não tem nenhuma identificação também? – questionou Daichi, cruzando os braços com uma expressão intrigada.

\- Nenhuma – Azumane respondeu, entregando a carta para que o capitão pudesse ler – Igual às outras.

\- Isso é estranho – foi a vez de Suga intervir – Se a garota sabe que você está se formando, não faz muito sentido se esconder dessa forma. Além do mais, agora que o time começou a ganhar mais força e alguma visibilidade, o clube de vôlei está no centro das atenções do colégio. Logo, pode ser qualquer aluna.

Asahi concordou com a cabeça. O levantador reserva do time tinha um bom argumento, porém, essa mesma ideia lhe causava certo incômodo. Nunca gostara de ser o centro das atenções. Ainda mais que muitos dos colegas de classe que haviam espalhado comentários maldosos sobre sua aparência no passado eram os mesmos que agora vinham lhe perguntar sobre os próximos jogos e desejar sucesso.

\- Vocês acham que pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira?

Os outros colegas de time se entreolharam, como se não entendesse o que ele dizia. Azumane prosseguiu:

\- Digo, vocês acham que pode ser alguém tirando sarro de mim?

\- NADA DISSO, ASAHI-SAN! – Nishinoya levantou-se num pulo, parando diante do outro com os braços abertos. Mesmo sendo o jogador mais baixo do time, era enérgico e explosivo – Você é um cara legal! Ninguém ia tirar sarro de você!

Os olhos do Ás se arregalaram por um momento e ele sentiu o rosto corar. Noya vinha acompanhando a conversa em silêncio até então, parecendo analisar cada detalhe com cuidado. Nunca distraído, estava sempre a postos para animá-lo. Dentro ou fora da quadra.

\- Obrigado, Noya.

\- Eu acho que Noya está certo. Que tipo de brincadeira seria essa? Se quisessem te sacanear, poderiam esconder algo perigoso nos seus calçados – Suga ponderou, coçando o queixo.

\- E você poderia também parar de ser tão negativo, Azumane? – era a voz do capitão do time – Que diabos! Sempre pensando no pior. Faça como o Noya diz e tenha um pouco mais de confiança.

Daichi sempre se expressava de maneira um tanto áspera, porém, Asahi reconhecia que o capitão tomava tais atitudes sempre levando em consideração o bem do time. Era o jeito que encontrava para demonstrar confiança nos seus jogadores sem perder a autoridade. Por vezes, exagerava nas ironias, especialmente quando tinha como alvo a insegurança do Ás da equipe. Apesar de ainda se pegar um tanto desconfortável em tais situações, Azumane acreditava que estava aprendendo a lidar melhor com os comentários do outro.

\- Desculpe. Não tinha pensado por esse lado – um sorriso tranquilo se formou nos lábios de Asahi e ele se voltou para Nishinoya. O líbero sorriu de volta – É que isso é bastante diferente para mim. Nunca recebi cartas de amor antes. Quanto mais anônimas.

\- Bom, é por isso que se trata de uma admiradora secreta – Tanaka disse, procurando emular o mesmo tom de Suga.

\- Você está sendo sarcástico comigo? – o levantador reserva lançou um olhar severo para o camisa cinco.

\- Ah, bom... é... eu só constatei o que era lógico!

Asahi riu baixinho. Era bom sentir-se acolhido no bando de corvos. Sentiria muita falta de tudo aquilo quando o ano letivo terminasse. Reuniões, treinos, tardes de estudo... Apesar dos pesares, o colegial tinha sido uma época boa. Especialmente no último ano. Procurou afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Tinha jurado a si mesmo aproveitar ao máximo os últimos meses ao lado dos colegas de time. Voltou a falar dar cartas:

\- A coisa toda me deixou um pouco confuso. Vocês sabem que sempre alimentaram boatos sobre mim. Então, não esperava esse tipo de coisa.

\- Mas os boatos são mentiras! Se eu pudesse pegar quem começou a espalhar essas coisas, eu ia dar uma boa surra no maldito! – Noya se levantou novamente, com fogo nos olhos. De pé no banco de madeira, parecia um general pronto para a guerra.

\- Ah... o-obrigado, Noya-san – o maior agradeceu, coçando a nuca – Mas por favor, não faça nada que leve à sua expulsão do clube de vôlei.

\- Hunf! Se for pra te defender, Asahi-san, eu aceito a punição! As outras pessoas saírem por aí te julgando só por que você é tímido! Além do mais, se eu usar meus conhecimentos de filmes de máfia, posso dar um jeito nos culpados sem deixar pistas! – Yuu piscou para ele de forma decidida, como se realmente tivesse encontrado a solução para os problemas.

Um sorriso amarelo se formou nos lábios do Ás da Karasuno. Todavia, não dissuadiu Noya. Quando o líbero botava algo na cabeça, era difícil fazê-lo desistir.

\- Ei, Asahi-san! – Hinata lhe chamou, com um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se tivesse descoberto algo importante – E se a menina estiver mantendo a identidade em segredo por que sabe que você é tímido?

Os outros cinco jogadores trocaram olhares entre si. A ideia fazia sentido.

\- Mas, se for o caso, quer dizer que a garota te conhece bem, Asahi – Suga interveio – Será que ela não está tentando preparar o terreno para depois se aproximar?

Azumane sentiu os lábios secarem. Tal ideia lhe assustava. Receber as cartas era uma coisa. Ter de encarar a remetente misteriosa era outra completamente diferente. Procurou encerrar o assunto.

-Ah, bem... eu nem tenho amizade com tantas garotas assim!

\- Mas também não é como se você ficasse isolado em sala de aula. Ou será que pode ser alguém do clube feminino de vôlei? – Daichi começou a matutar, puxando pela memória outras possibilidades.

\- Hm... é...

\- Algumas meninas da minha sala me perguntaram sobre você – Hinata comentou, com um sorriso – Disseram que você parece ser superlegal.

\- Oh, mas...

\- Não podemos descartar as garotas do segundo ano que estavam na torcida em nosso jogo contra a Shiratorizawa. Algumas estavam de olho em você – emendou Suga.

\- Vocês estão exagerando!

E então Tanaka soltou um grito. Foi um grito profundo e gutural, como se seu corpo fosse tomado por uma dor intensa. Todos arregalaram os olhos, preocupados. Suga tentou se aproximar do outro, mas Ryuu praticamente voou até Asahi, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa.

\- ASAHI-SAN ROUBOU O CORAÇÃO DA KYOKO-SAN! FOI ELA QUEM ESCREVEU AS CARTAS!

\- O que?! – Azumane piscou os olhos várias vezes seguidas, sem entender a procedência daquela acusação.

Tanaka acabou lhe soltando e sentou no chão, abraçando os joelhos, encolhendo-se até ficar em posição fetal. Chorava de forma compulsiva.

\- A única pessoa que poderia conhecer o Asahi-san tão bem é a Kyoko-san! Oh, não serei eu o homem a conquistá-la! Fui vencido pelo Às do time.

\- Ta-Tanaka-san... – constrangido, Azumane sequer conseguia falar com seu tom de voz normal – Por favor, levante-se. Ei, vocês não vão me ajudar?

\- OHHH, ASAHI, SEU SORTUDO!

A explosão das vozes de Daichi e Suga em uníssono lhe assustaram ainda mais. Foi então que sentiu o capitão agarrando-o pelo pescoço, praticamente imobilizando Azumane com o braço direito, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos com a outra mão. Suga, por sua vez, lhe dava soquinhos na região do abdômen – aqueles 'soquinhos amigáveis' que podiam matar alguém. Que diabos tinha feito pra merecer aquilo? Hinata foi o único que tentou ajudar o pobre Tanaka, que resmungava coisas sem sentido a respeito de ter perdido o amor de sua vida.

A algazarra se seguiu por alguns minutos, até que o barulho diminuiu o suficiente para que ouvissem batidas à porta. Daichi foi atendê-la.

\- Shi-Shimizu-san?!

Os seis jogadores ficaram paralisados. Asahi sentiu o sangue gelar. Seria mesmo Kyoko Shimizu, a gerente do time e musa inspiradora de onze em cada dez marmanjos da Karasuno a autora das cartas?

\- Sawamura-san, eu ouvi meu nome. Parece que disseram que sou a responsável por algum tipo de carta. Não quero ser rude, mas já disse que me incomoda muito o fato que os membros da equipe falem de mim pelos corredores. Gostaria de saber do que se trata.

Embora o tom de voz de Kyoko não apresentasse nenhuma alteração, sua irritação era visível. Tinha o cenho franzida e uma indignação que queimava nos olhos.

\- Oh... – Daichi tentou se explicar, porém, Asahi se adiantou. Fora a responsável por trazer o assunto ao time afinal.

\- Perdão, Shimizu-san. Eu tenho recebido cartas anônimas em meu armário de calçados ultimamente. Alguns dos rapazes acreditam que você possa ser a autora.

Entregou uma das cartas à mulher. Kyoko piscou algumas vezes, surpresa. Pegou o documento com cuidado e o leu com atenção por alguns segundos que pareceram durar séculos. Azumane acreditou estar ouvindo os corações de seus colegas de time batendo alto como tambores. Quando a gerente do time lhe devolveu a carta, tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Será que...

\- Não fui eu quem escrevi essa carta, Azumane-san. Ou qualquer outra carta que você tenha recebido. Mas quem quer que seja, parece gostar muito de você. Fico feliz.

\- Oh, c-certo! Obrigado, Shimizu-san. E desculpe o incômodo.

\- Não é incômodo. Apenas não gosto quando me atribuem algo que eu não fiz. Mas não foi por isso que vim aqui. Yamaguchi-san teve uma emergência em casa e precisou ir embora. Há um buraco na escala. O treinador quer saber se algum de vocês poderia ajudar o Nishinoya-san a ajeitar as coisas.

\- Pode deixar que eu ajudo. E mais uma vez desculpe.

\- Obrigado, Asahi-san.

Ao ouvir a conversa, Tanaka se levantou aos tropeções e correu em direção à gerente do time. Acabou batendo com o nariz na porta fechada.

\- O coração da Kyoko-san ainda não tem dono! Tenho uma chance afinal! – falava com uma voz fanha devido à pancada.

\- Depois dessa confusão, acho melhor irmos embora.

Todos concordaram com a decisão de Daichi. Pegaram suas coisas nos armários e seguiram em direção à quadra. Asahi e Nishinoya despediram-se dos outros e puseram-se a guardar os equipamentos. Não havia uma bagunça muito grande e era provável que terminassem rápido. Azumane, contudo, estava incomodado com o silêncio do outro: Noya não dissera uma palavra desde o 'colapso' de Tanaka. Aproximou-se do líbero devagar e lhe tocou no ombro, num apertão amigável. O outro deu um pequeno salto. Não era costume de Yuu ficar tão distraído.

\- D-desculpe. Não queria assustá-lo.

\- Ah, tudo bem! – Nishinoya esboçou um sorriso, contudo, o mesmo não pareceu ser totalmente sincero aos olhos de Asahi.

\- Algo errado? – insistiu, deixando o rodo de lado por um instante.

\- Não – Yuu tentou desconversar, mas não pôde deixar o assunto de lado por muito tempo – É só essa coisa das cartas. O escândalo que eles fazem...

Nishinoya mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, caminhando sem rumo pela quadra como se buscasse algo para recolher e guardar em seu devido lugar. Asahi, por sua vez, conhecia o líbero muito bem. Sequer precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que o outro estava incomodado com alguma coisa, mas tinha vergonha demais para lhe dizer. Yuu era sempre tão enérgico e expansivo que lhe partia o coração vê-lo daquele jeito. Mentalmente, ensaiou algumas frases na cabeça para procurar tirar aquele peso dos ombros do menor.

Dos amigos que acompanhavam as novidades sobre as cartas de amor, Nishinoya parecia ser sempre o mais incomodado com toda a situação. Comumente, ficava em silêncio diante da algazarra dos outros corvos, limitando-se a um ou outro comentário mais pontual, mas sempre de forma positiva. Aquele silêncio todo não era nada natural de sua personalidade alegre. Sentiu-se péssimo. A Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno já havia lhe ajudado tantas vezes e ele nem mesmo havia percebido que aquele assunto parecia lhe ferir. O porquê, infelizmente, não sabia. Tratou de dizer qualquer coisa, sem pensar muito bem, apenas para tentar amenizar a situação. A voz saiu fraca e um tanto baixa, mas teve certeza que Yuu o ouvia:

\- Se eu soubesse que te incomodava tanto, não tinha tocado no assunto hoje. Deixe estar. É algo bobo.

O menor estacou de repente. Sem voltar o rosto para Asahi, perguntou com a voz carregada de tristeza:

\- Você acha que as cartas são mesmo bobas, Asahi-san?

Tudo estava muito mais claro agora. Suas suspeitas, desde o início estiveram certas. Aproximou-se devagar do outro. Yuu se virou em direção a ele, surpreso. Tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Tentou se desvencilhar do maior, porém, Azumane o segurou pelos ombros e se inclinou devagar, aproximando o rosto do dele. Sentiu a respiração acelerada do líbero contra sua pele e os lábios trêmulos junto aos seus. Iniciou um beijo lento e suave, provando da boca de seu parceiro de time.

Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno não respondeu de imediato, talvez achando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Decidido a provar que aquilo era real, Azumane escorregou as mãos até a cintura de Yuu, puxando-o para junto de si em um abraço caloroso. Sentiu as mãos do menor subindo por seu pescoço, colando ainda mais junto ao seu corpo. Inclinou o rosto para garantir que as bocas se encaixassem melhor. Os lábios de Noya tinha gosto de isotônico de laranja.

Os dedos do líbero passearam por seus cabelos compridos, ainda molhados pela água do banho. A barba por fazer roçava na pele muito branca de Yuu, dando ao líbero uma sensação prazerosa que enviava arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ainda que timidamente, Asahi continuou a sugar os lábios do rapaz, como se quisesse gravar a textura dos mesmos em sua mente. O beijo durou até que ambos perdessem o fôlego. Afastaram-se devagar, mas somente por alguns centímetros, encarando-se com cumplicidade, ainda que um certo espanto fosse visível no rosto de ambos.

O rastro de uma lágrima marcava o rosto de Noya. Mas era quase imperceptível diante do sorriso luminoso em seus lábios.

\- A... Asahi-san... você sabia?

\- Desconfiava – o mais alto respondeu, coçando levemente a nuca – Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido algumas daquelas frases em algum lugar.

\- Acho que eu não sou tão original com cartas de amor quanto sou com nomes para minhas defesas – Yuu riu, arrancando também uma risada do maior – Mas se sabia, por que não me contou antes?

\- Como te disse, eu não sabia. Descobri hoje. Agora, na verdade. Quando você se posicionou contra a ideia de que era uma brincadeira... bom, foi quando eu comecei a pensar que havia algo maior. E depois eu lembrei que no dia em que você e o Tanaka-san ficaram escondidos, à espera da 'garota misteriosa', ela não apareceu.

\- Heh... Foi ideia do Ryuu. Se eu disse que não iria com ele, ele podia desconfiar de algo. E como teve a confirmação?

\- Quando Tanaka sugeriu que foi a Kyoko-san quem escreveu a carta e todos começaram a comemorar, eu vi que você ficou calado. E depois, notei toda a sua preocupação. Me desculpe por dizer que as cartas eram bobas. Eu gosto delas. Realmente gosto. Por isso, guardei todas. Eu só não queria te ver triste por causa de um assunto que eu quis discutir com o time.

Noya mordeu os lábios, abraçando-se a Asahi como se precisasse de apoio. O Ás da Karasuno o apertou contra seu peito de forma carinhosa, alisando os cabelos do mais jovem.

\- Eu... eu tive medo que você quisesse que a Shimizu-san fosse a autora das cartas.

\- Não. Eu estou feliz que é você. Eu não preciso de nenhum outro admirador secreto.

\- Só que eu não sou tão secreto agora – Yuu comentou rindo, aconchegando-se mais junto ao outro. Já retomava o bom humor que lhe era tão costumeiro. Asahi ergueu o rosto do líbero e lhe selou os lábios novamente.

\- É melhor assim. E quero que saiba que eu também te acho bonito, por dentro e por fora... e que também te acho um herói em quadra... e que...

\- Heh! Está me fazendo corar, Asahi!

Azumane riu. Nunca pensou que seria capaz de interver as posições tão facilmente e ver o baixinho ficando vermelho por causa de um elogio seu!

\- Estou apenas respondendo as suas cartas, Noya. Cada uma delas.

Depois daquele dia, as cartas anônimas para o Às da Karasuno deixaram de aparecer. Foi uma grande decepção para os membros do clube de vôlei que acompanhavam aquela história com assiduidade. Azumane, porém, teve um final feliz: ele e seu admirador (não tão) secreto passaram a trocar confissões diretamente. Olhos nos olhos.

Olá! Esse é um trabalho especial. Trata-se de minha primeira fic do fandom de Haikyuu. Finalmente, um segundo ship me pegou de jeito e estou me divertindo muito com os trabalhos de altíssima qualidade sobre o casal, tanto fics, quanto arts. Essa é uma contribuição singela, mas espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, deixem comentários! O autor agradece de coração!


End file.
